Whatever
by Aellyss
Summary: We all know that Luffy doesn't always understand things well...I can't add anything to that summary, it's just a one-shot about their brothership, because they are too cute...Hope you'll enjoy :D


**It's my first fanfic here, but I don't mind criticals, it could be constructive. Enjoy reading, hope you'll like it...**

_**Whatever...**_

As far as Ace could remember. he had always been with Luffy. Or, more precisely, Luffy had always been following him until it worked that day.

Actually, he was happy. So happy. Because Luffy wanted him to live. It could seem silly and that kind of things…But he really needed someone to tell him : "I want you to live, you're important to me". Such words he never heard before, and Luffy has been the first to say them.

From that day, he became protective…Too protective maybe. He didn't want people to be close to Luffy because he wanted to protect that person who is the most important for him. Could he justify it by the fact Luffy was his younger brother ? He doesn't know. He gave him a reason to live after so many years being indirectly rejected by those thinking "Gold Roger's son ? I hope he doesn't exist" and that kind of stuff, it was normal to love him a lot, or not ? Again, he couldn't answer.

But he knew he hated that feeling when someone was taking his brother apart. Jealousy ? Probably. Because he doesn't want Luffy to trust somebody else. Altough all these feelings he had, he never really showed anyone of them. And what if Luffy took it badly ? It was pretty selfish after all…That's why he couldn't tell him…He wasn't able to take suck a risk.

Years passed, and Ace doesn't become less protective, always feeling the same…Or maybe more intense. He truly doesn't like all the people around Luffy, even if they weren't guilty of something. He just couldn't stand them. Was he supposed to tell Luffy about that ? He was maybe naïve, but still forteen. He should be able to understand and who knows, comfort him ? He could at least try. In any case, they needed to talk. After all, Luffy wasn't that idiot, he should have understood something wasn't okay with his elder brother. That's how they ended talking about that.

"Luffy…can I talk to you a few moment ?"

Okay, that was said. What about now ?

"Of course Ace !"

He was smiling, a smile that could bring happiness even to the most miserable person of this world.

"Can I just ask you something ?"

They were in their old hideout and maybe it was giving him courage. Luffy nodded.

"Who is the person you love the most ?"

Luffy began to laugh out loud. Ace blushed suddenly. What was his brother's problem ? Was the question that funny ?

"Luffy, hey, Luffy, stop laughing or I sware I'm going to hit you ! LUFFY.

-But I can't help it you're so silly !

-And you're the one to say that ? The hell…I must be drea…

-Seriously, the answer is clear, said Luffy, interrupting Ace."

He hugged Ace and kissed his cheek, making him blush a little more, which was really adorable.

"Whatever how much persons I will encounter and how much persons I currently know, you'll always be the one I love the most. You're my brother, I thought it was obvious. I love you Ace !

-Don't say such awkward things you dumb !"

Really, didn't he knew what "I love you" really means ?

But he kissed him back and added :

"Anyway…I love you too you idiot…And whatever what will happen on the sea when we'll be both gone from this island, whatever the distance, you'll always be my silly younger brother I swore to protect and…

-ACE ! LUFFY ! Will you get out of that damn hideout and give us help ?

-Shit; Dadan already…

-Let's just ignore her, Ace. It's not like we've ever listened…

-I have to admit that's true but…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, stopped by Luffy's lips pressed against his. It was a soft, cute kiss, leaded by love but…

"Luffy what are you doing !?

-Makino said that people kiss each other when they are in love !

-Heh ? It isn't the same love Luffy !

-Whyyy ? You don't love me ? You just said you do !

-Oh god…"

**Well, it's over. It was pretty short. I really hope you'll enjoy it. Reviews if possible :D **


End file.
